Stronger
by ItachiUchiha17
Summary: EDITED! Hinata has wanted become a stronger person for herself and for Naruto. Will she do it? Will Naruto notice her now? Takes place during and after time skip. Has OCCness and rated T just in case.
1. The Beginning

I need reviews for If You Really Want to Know before I continue with it and once again I'm tired of Letting Go. So what happens now? I write another story and make about Hinata. Now, I have some problems with Hinata just like I did Sakura so I am going to fix that. There is some OOC of course. Please R&R. One last thing if you have read my other stories, you know that I don't own Naruto. If you don't know, just for you, I don't own Naruto.

"" talking

( ) my thoughts

(()) POV change

((Kurenai's POV))

"Do you think you've had enough for the day?"

"I could continue, but it's probably a good idea to stop here."

"Do you really think you can beat him this time? I really don't want you get hurt like you did the last time you went against him."

"You worry too much, sensei. I've been training harder than ever before, so this time, I'm actually prepared. "

Hinata and I were working in some last minute training before the chuunin exam tomorrow. I couldn't deny how well Hinata was doing her training. Even with her progress, I felt Hinata still needed some work before taking on Neji. Ignoring my fears; I took Hinata home, wished her good luck, and walked home. On my way I bumped into Asuma.

"Hey, Kurenai, what are you up to?"

"I just finished training with Hinata."

"Are you worried about her?"

"Of course I am. I know that she's gotten so much better, but I can't help it."

"Don't doubt her like her clan does. You happen to be the only person besides Naruto who can get her through this."

"I'm aware of that, but . . ."

"But nothing, Kurenai, remember what I told you about Shikamaru during the first chuunin exam this year? Where is he now?

"You're right, Asuma. I shouldn't be so worried about her. She's actually going beyond what I expected of her."

I was glad that Asuma was able to reassure me about my neediest student. With that, Asuma and I dropped the matter as we continued home.

((Hinata's POV))

I finished my training with Kurenai-sensei and I could tell that she lacked some faith in me. I know what happened to me the last time was pretty awful but things change. I've gotten so much stronger since then and not only that, but this time I don't need Naruto to get me to act. I wish that he was here to see how much I've changed though. Maybe he'll finally realize that I am better than Sakura.

As I'm on my way to my room, I hear Hanabi call me.

"Oneesan, where are you? Father wants to see you."

I nod as I move to my father's study. I wondered what my father wished to tell. As if he cared that I had made myself useful. Ignoring my bitterness, I move to knock on the door only for my father to mutter 'enter'.

"Hinata, I want to talk to you about your match tomorrow." My father breathed immediately.

I just nodded. There wasn't much else I could do.

"I want to wish you good luck."

"Father?" was my only reply

"I have seen how much you have progressed over this time and I want to wish you good luck."

"Arigato, Father"

"That is all that I wanted. You may return to what you were doing," my father dismissed me.

I walked slowly back to my room with a small smile. This was something I wasn't use to. On the other hand, I didn't mind it either. For the first time, I was getting the respect that I've so long desired. By the time I finished contemplating my new "status" I was in my room. I lay down in my bed with a sigh. I had had a long day and tomorrow was going to be even longer.


	2. To The Arena

Chapter two and so quickly! Hoped you liked it. If you didn't, that's ok too. I don't know how long I'm going to make this. So if it's too long for you just stop reading. You won't hurt my feelings. Anyway here it is.

Disclaimer: Itachi owns me and I own nothing

"" Talking

'' Thinking

() My personal thoughts

(()) POV change

- - Time skip

((Regular POV))

Hinata was sleeping peaceful when she heard someone call her name.

"Wake up, Hinata! Come get some breakfast with me!"

The voice sounded like Naruto. Hinata sat up with her heart racing.

"Hinata-sama, wake up. It is almost time for breakfast," a maid called.

Calming down quickly, Hinata dressed and went down to breakfast. As she went, she wasn't thinking about her match with Neji later on. Her mind was racked trying to figure out why she had heard Naruto's voice. It unnerved her. The boy of her dreams seemed to visiting her every night and every time her timidity would be thrown in her face.

'When you do come back Naruto-kun, I hope that you can see that I am no longer the timid little girl I once was. I would also hope that you will appreciate my drive as I do yours. It'll be unfortunate if that is not the case. How I want to be yours, Naruto-kun'

Hinata's thoughts were interrupted by her father.

"Hinata, are you ready for your match today?"

"Hai"

"I'm glad,"

"Arigato, Father," Hinata said smiling to herself.

Hiashi was surprised by his daughter. She had managed to prove him wrong. He had remembered how he told the girl's sensei that he didn't care what happened to her and that she was useless to him. He wished that he would have never been so cruel to the girl. That was something he wouldn't be able to fix but he vowed that from now on, he wouldn't do anything to belittle his eldest child. He again wished her luck and left her to eat.

((Hinata's POV))

While my father was talking to me I could see sadness in his eyes. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but before I could he wished me good luck and left. I sighed heavily and sat down for breakfast. As I ate, the sadness in my father's eyes left my mind. I went back to thinking about the voice I had heard this morning. Naruto had been gone for a while now. There was no chance that he had come back this soon. I couldn't concentrate on that for to long though. I still had to meet with Kurenai-sensei. I finished breakfast and told my father where I was going. He nodded.

"Make sure that you aren't late, Hinata."

"Hai,"

I left.

-1 hour before the chuunin exam-

I was sitting with Kurenai-sensei meditating.

"Do mind games work on you?"

"No,"

She then tried to attack me. I caught her midway.

"Very good"

"Arigato"

"So you are ready for this?

"After all the training, why wouldn't I be?"

Good. Now there is only one more thing I want to you to do."

"What's that?"

"When you fight, I don't want you to go out there thinking 'I'm only here to win'. This is more than that."

"I understand, Kurenai-sensei"

"We should probably start making our way toward the arena then,"

"I'm ready"

I was ready for it. I had been waiting so long for this moment. Now that it was here, I wasn't going to waste it on revenge or something so trivial.


	3. Face to Face With Neji Pt 1

Disclaimer: There is nothing I can say that you don't already know.

"" talking

''thinking

(()) POV change

- - time skip

() my thoughts

((Hinata's POV))

Slowly, Kurenai-sensei and I made our way to the arena. I should have been concentrating on my match, but I was thinking about Naruto again. Apparently, Kurenai-sensei sensed my lack of concentration.

"Hinata, what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing," I said

"It's Naruto isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"Call it a sixth sense," (The movie is weird isn't it?)

"I've been having dreams about him lately."

"Telling you how shy you've been over the years?"

"Unfortunately."

"Do you know how much you've changed, Hinata?"

"Yes, I know."

"Then don't let the dreams you've had lately keep you from reaching your goal."

"Do you really think that I'll be able to finally stand my ground when it comes to him?"

"I know that you can and you will."

"Thank you, Kurenai-sensei."

"No problem."

My dreams about Naruto seriously confused me, but Kurenai-sensei lifted the spell they had me under. I was grateful for everything that she had done for me. Drawing every closer to the arena, I decided to make a promise. I promised that I was going show her that all her hard work hadn't gone to waste.

-The chuunin exams-

Like the last time, the contestants were made to stand in the middle in the arena so that they could be presented. I felt fear and adrenaline. I loved it. I had thought that I wouldn't be able to handle this, but I was wrong. I couldn't wait.

"Will the first two combatants please step forward while the others go to the waiting area?" The proctor breathed.

Neji and I stepped forward while the others left.

"This match is anything goes and will continue until one combatant can not continue or until one admits defeat. The match begins now," the proctor breathed again.

"Are you ready for this, Hinata?" Neji smiled.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Well, let's just see!"

Neji ran at me. I blocked his attack quickly but then he came at me again. He almost caught me, but I wasn't going to let it happen. From the looks of his first two attacks I could tell that this was going to take a while.


	4. Face to Face With Neji Pt 2

Disclaimer: Nothing do I own, but Itachi owns me.

**(REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE AND GREATLY APPRICIATED)**

'' thinking

"" talking

-- Time skip

(()) POV change

() my personal thoughts if I have any

((Regular POV))

The two went back and forth for twenty minutes. It was starting to look just like the Sakura and Ino fight during the last Chuunin exams.

"Kurenai-sensei, can you believe how long this is going on?" Kiba asked.

Kurenai just chuckled to herself.

'I knew that it was going to last longer than the last fight the two of you had fought, but my you've out done yourself this time, Hinata. I'm proud of you even if no one else is.'

Sitting in a different section of the arena, Hiashi was thinking just about the same thing.

"Father, I thought you said that Neji was stronger than sister."

"I did say that. Apparently, I was wrong about your sister. It's just another thing I have to be sorry for."

"What are you talking about, father?"

"Never mind, Hanabi, it no longer matters."

Just when Hanabi was going to ask another question, there was a yelp of pain. To everyone's surprise, it wasn't Hinata who made the noise.

((Hinata's POV))

Did I get him?

I opened my eyes to find Neji on his knees.

"You've gotten much better" Neji coughed. "I didn't expect you to make such great progress."

"I don't know if I should be offended or if I should say thank you."

"It's a little of both actually. I underestimated my opponent once again and I'm about at my limit."

"So what are you telling me?"

"That you win."

"You are not serious!"

"I am. I don't have enough chakra to do anything effective so I give up. Do you hear that proctor? I give up."

I was floored. I had been training so hard for this moment and he just gives up? Something didn't feel right to me. It became clear what it was as soon as I went to ask the proctor if he had accepted Neji's surrender. Neji charged at me as soon as my back was turned.

"I knew it couldn't be true! You thought you could get me like that?" I hissed.

I managed to quickly dodge his blows and all he could do was laugh.

"Why in the hell are you laughing?"

"You don't think this is funny? Who knew you were going to put up this much of a fight. I haven't dealt with this much of a challenge since Naruto."

At the mention of Naruto's name I was closed my eyes and prepared to end this.

"What are you planning?"

"You know what's coming. I'm tired of this. Come at me so that we can get this over with."

"Are you telling me that you're at your limit?"

"No, brother, I am merely tired of going back and forth with you."

"Whatever you say, Hinata."

With that, we went to blows again. After another twenty minutes we had knocked each other on to the ground.

"Do you want to call this a draw?" Neji asked

"Why, so you can have me turn my back and you can come at me again?"

"Forgive and forget, Hinata."

I got in my stance.

"If this doesn't end in ten minutes or less I will accept a draw." I said softly

"Ten minutes then." Neji breathed

It went back and forth yet again, but half way through something strange happened.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I had caught Neji in the stomach. He coughed and sank to his knees.

"I don't have time for your games, Neji. Let's get this over with."

"I'm not . . . pla . . . playing." He coughed up blood this time.

All I could do was stare at what I had done. The proctor came over and asked Neji if he was actually ready to give in. Neji nodded somewhat frantically.

"The winner is Hinata Hyuuga," proclaimed the proctor.

My eyes got wide.

"Am I dreaming?" was all I could say.

"No, you are the winner of this round," explained the proctor.

I don't know why or how but at that moment everything went black.


	5. Lost Against Ino

A/N: This one is kind dark or twisted or maybe just weird. That's how I feel so in the words of the Box Ghost, "Beware!" (If you don't know who that is, you need to watch (more) Danny Phantom.)

Disclaimer: Um yeah I don't own Naruto. I thought you knew.

"" talking

'' character thoughts

(()) POV change

_Italicized writing: _character's subconscious or dreaming

() my thoughts (if I have any)

- - time skip

((Hinata's POV))

_Hinata, when are you going to wake up?_

That voice was driving me crazy. It sounded like Naruto, but I knew that he was no where to be found. I continued to try to ignore the voice when I felt something lightly tapping me on my shoulder. When I opened my eyes my father and Kurenai-sensei were looking down on me.

"Where am I? What happened?"

My father spoke first.

"You defeated Neji and as if you were too shocked to believe it, you fainted."

"Oh," I said sitting up.

"You did a very good job, Hinata. I wouldn't be surprised if you became a chuunin this time," Kurenai-sensei said smiling.

I wasn't really thinking about any of that. Naruto was haunting me and even though he was bothering me, I didn't want him to stop. I sighed again. I cleared my head of him temporarily and focused on what was coming at me.

"When is my next match?" I asked.

"Your match is next with Ino."

I nodded.

"I'll leave you now. I'll be watching from the stands," my father dismissed himself.

I don't know but my father's exit upset me. I tried to hide my feeling unsuccessfully.

"Don't worry about that. He's proud of you believe it or not." Kurenai-sensei said trying to cheer me up.

"I believe it." I said lamely (I'm so sorry for saying the catch phrase)

"Come on. It's about time for you to go on to round two," Kurenai-sensei said sensing a defeat on the subject.

I got up and began walking to the waiting area. As soon as I got there my and Ino's names were called. The two of us got into the middle of the arena.

"Let the match begin," proclaimed the proctor.

((Regular POV))

Both girls stood motionless. The wind blew and Ino charged. Even distracted by the thoughts of the # 1 hyperactive super knuckleheaded ninja, Hinata blocked Ino's attack. This wasn't what Ino was expecting.

"I guess they weren't kidding when they said you've gotten better at this."

Hinata was silent. Ino charged again only to be blocked again.

"_How can I not notice how much you've grown? I couldn't ignore it if I tried. Everyone else sees it, Hinata. I will too. No one is that slow, but I will admit that I'm a little dense at time," Naruto chimed. _(Admitting the problem is the first step to recovery)

"Is that something new that you're trying? Being all still and mysterious? " Ino said collecting herself. "If you keep acting like a lump, I'm not going to fight you. That's too easy."

"_Taunting . . . it's just another mind game. You'd be a fool to let words get you riled up senselessly. Remember the preliminaries last time. Remain calm; Hinata . . . heed my advice. You don't want your judgment to become clouded," a new voice spoke. _

"Kurenai-sensei" the name barely escaped Hinata's lips

Ino charged yet again. Effortlessly, Hinata blocked and sent the girl flying as few feet.

'What the hell is going on here? She's not supposed to be like this at all. She's supposed to go back to that little timid flower. Fine, if she's not going to play nice I won't play nice either.' Ino thought in a huff

Hinata lie in wait for Ino's next attack. Analyzing her student's actions, Kurenai suddenly realized there was something wrong. Kurenai gasped.

"Kurenai, what's wrong?" Asuma asked

"Look at Hinata."

Asuma looked at his student's opponent sensing nothing.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's fighting subconsciously, Asuma."

"Are you saying that she's not even awake? What did you do to her? Put her through some Gai-like training?"

"No. I had her work on her jutsu and meditate."

"Do you think that she'll go wild because she's in the subconscious?"

"No. She's not one to do such a thing."

"I wonder though."

"What?"

"I wonder if she could do something like that."

"Why would you wonder that?"

"Think about it. She's very passive aggressive so one day she has to explode. It's logical."

"Yeah, it may be logical but you have to realize that there have been plenty of other times where she could have gone off but she hasn't."

"I don't know, Kurenai. You just might want to keep a close eye on her because if and when she snaps, it's not going to very pretty."

Kurenai could only brood over the conversation. Asuma was right, but Kurenai had been around Hinata long enough to know what the girl was capable of. She couldn't possibly snap like Asuma predicted, could she? Kurenai let herself go back to watching the match with that question in back of her mind.

"Alright," Ino called. "I have a new trick for you. I think you'll like it."

Hinata watched. Ino acted as if she was about to perform her Mind Transfer Jutsu.

"Hinata, get out of the way!" Kiba and Kurenai yelled.

Slowly the girl's head turned toward them. There wasn't an expression of happiness or sadness. She was simply blank as though she were possessed.

"Mind Destruc . . ." Ino began

Out of no where Hinata struck three of Ino's chakra points. Hinata's attack sent Ino reeling to the ground. The crowd was silent. Ino got up to try her jutsu once more. Again at blink speed Hinata struck Ino only this time she struck five of Ino's chakra points.

"What in the hell just happened?" Asuma breathed.

"Uh" Kurenai gasped in shock.

Ino tried to move. Her attempt was unsuccessful. The proctor waited a minute before he announced the victor.

"The winner of this match is . . . Hinata Hyuuga."

The medical team rushed to Ino with a sprinkle of cheers for Hinata. Only following what subconscious was saying to her, Hinata left to go to the waiting area. Kurenai immediately went to find the girl.

"Hinata" Kurenai called.

Hinata stopped and turned to her sensei.

"Wha-what happened out there?"

The girl didn't answer. Kurenai shook her. The glaze finally left Hinata's eyes.

"Do you know what you just did?" Kurenai asked worriedly.

"No, I don't. One minute I was facing Ino. The next minute every thing went black and all I could her was someone telling what do."

Kurenai sighed.

"Why don't we let you rest before your next match?"

"Ok" Hinata sighed not caring about what had just happened.

Kurenai walked Hinata to the medical area reliving the last 10 minutes in her mind. The jounin shook her head.

'Hinata, I pray for your sake and mine that Naruto does see the changes that you made and that he comes to see how much you like him or we may be in a lot of trouble.'


	6. The Final Match

Disclaimer: Kiba and Itachi are sharing me now, but Itachi owns the majority.

A/N: When I get to the last match sequence (if it can be called that), I'll be making up stuff so don't get offended if you find something that doesn't necessarily fit. I still haven't seen the completion of an actually chuunin exam and Kiba isn't exactly acting like himself so bear with me.

"" talking

'' character thoughts

(()) POV change

- - time skip

_Italicized writing: _character's subconscious or dreams

() my personal thoughts (if I have any)

((Hinata's POV))

Kiba . . . My next match is against Kiba.

I can say that I'm not scared about going into the match. It's just that I'm nervous. I don't think I can actually bring myself to hurt Kiba. He's been my friend for so long . . . This is going to be bad. I can't let my feelings get in way but damn.

Kiba . . . I think I would have been happier if it was Shino. We don't know each other as well as Kiba and I do so I could see myself having to go against him if he were to betray the village.

I have to psych myself into doing this. I know I can do this. I really can. As long as I can use my Byakugan, I can do this. I know him and he knows me so I need to use my knowledge to my advantage.

I don't want to do this. Damn it, I don't want to do this! Why in the hell did this turn out this way? Anyone else, then I would have done it, but now I don't want to do this. I need to do this though! I want to become a chuunin! It's going to be another way to prove to Naruto that I've gotten stronger!

Why do they make it so hard? I don't think I'll be able to look Kiba in the face if I beat him, but then again I'll be furious with myself if I don't beat him.

Breathe . . . 1 . . . 2 . . . 3 . . . 4 . . . 5 . . . I can do this . . . 7 . . . 8 . . . 9 . . . 10 . . .

Just remember what Kurenai-sensei told you . . . She said that this would probably happen. That's why she used that genjutsu on me. Breathe, Hinata, breathe.

((Regular POV))

Hinata had just finished hyperventilating from the thought having to fight against her long time friend, Kiba. She realized that overreacting wasn't going to help her at all. Just as she had come to that conclusion, the proctor spoke.

"Will the combatants for the final match please come to the center of the arena?"

The girl closed her eyes, sighed, and walked down the stairs with her mind clear. She stopped short of the opening.

'Here we go. I'm doing this for Naruto but most importantly . . . I have to do this for me.'

Hinata walked out into the sun with her eyes still closed. She stopped a little less than a foot short of the proctor. Seeing that Kiba was there, he ignored the girl's actions and went on with his announcements.

"This is the last match of the Chuunin Exam. This match will run for 45 minutes unless one combatant is beaten within the time limit. Anything still goes. Now without further ado, let the final match begin."

Uproarious cheering shook the arena. Hinata finally opened her eyes. Kiba sighed heavily.

"I'm not going to go easy on . . ."

Hinata moved in her fighting stance and activated her Byakugan.

"Kiba, let it be known that I don't want to be fighting you, but I never expected you to go easy on me. If you want to beat me, then go balls to the wall. I don't have time for to patronize me."

Kiba in shock just laughed.

"Alright, then I'll go balls to the walls as you put it so poetically. Akamaru!"

The dog hung his head.

"I know how you're feeling right now, Akamaru, but there is nothing I can do without forfeiting." Kiba said softly.

Akamaru reluctantly got into position. Kiba and Akamaru then went for Hinata straight on. Expecting this, Hinata went to defending herself. She was about to strike Kiba when smoke bombs exploded.

'He used this against Naruto the last time. I can't fall for this.'

Hinata stood in the cloud of smoke dodging the mysterious blows. Kiba chuckled to himself as he watched.

'She thinks that I'm using the same attack I used last time on Naruto. She's half right.'

Just then, Hinata cried out. Her eyes where burning.

"Hinata, what happened? Are you having problems with your Byakugan?" Kiba asked with artificial concern.

Hinata yelled something unintelligible.

"There are smoke bombs that can temporarily knock out any bloodline trait that uses the eyes. The bombs I just threw at you are said bombs. I hope it's not hurting you too bad. Then again it won't hurt if you aren't using your gift," Kiba laughed again.

Wanting to end the pain in her eyes, Hinata immediately deactivated her Byakugan. Like Kiba said, her eyes then stopped burning.

'Damn, I should have known that he would do something like this. My greatest asset is now gone. I have to figure out a way to use it still. If I can't use it, I'll be unable to hit the correct chakra points. Damn you, Kiba!'

Unable to block to the attacks coming at her in the smoke, Hinata abandoned it. She was then attacked. The crowd groaned as they watched what they thought was the end of the match. For two minutes there was dead silence. A wind blew across the arena, to show that Hinata had used a substitution jutsu at the last minute.

"It looks like they're both pulling out the stops," a jounin commented.

Another nodded his head.

"We can only hope that this match manages to last the time limit. That's how we'll know for sure that this time around we'll have more than one make it to chuunin."

The first jounin agreed and went back focusing on the match. Nothing much had gone on during their conversation. Hinata was in hiding and Kiba was trying to find her.

"You can't hide, Hinata. Akamaru and I have a hold of your scent. It'll only be a matter of time before I we find you."

Hinata ignored Kiba's taunting. As soon as she had done the substitution jutsu, she knew that Kiba's and Akamaru's sense of smell would help them find her. With this in mind, she spread her scent throughout the arena by leaving kunai behind. This gave her all the time she needed to come up with a decent plan.

"Hinata, why don't you come out? The clock is ticking, you know." Kiba said trying to again lure her out.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Hinata's head. She threw her voice to a bush behind Akamaru.

"You're right Kiba. The clock is ticking so I guess it's time I stop hiding."

Hinata performed another substitution jutsu but on the kunai she left at the bushes. Akamaru attacked while Kiba cheered. Hinata saw this as her opportunity to strike. Even though it hurt, the girl activated her Byakugan and began to rush Kiba. Kiba, to Hinata's surprise, had seen this coming. He had already gone through his All-Fours jutsu, giving Akamaru the food pill, performing the Human Beast Clone, and now it was time for Gatsuga.

It would have seemed as though Hinata was defenseless. This wasn't true. As quickly as possible she performed her Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. The two attacks clashed. Ultimately, both were sent flying.

The crowd was enthralled. There was 15 minutes left and the question on everyone's mind was are they going to stop here or are they going to continue until there's no time left. The answer was about to be revealed. Kiba and Akamaru stood first. There was a terrible cut on head Kiba's and Akamaru looked as if he didn't know where he was but both were standing. Soon, Hinata was standing as well. There were cuts all over her arms and legs, but see didn't seem to mind. With her head hanging, Hinata spoke.

"I didn't c-come this f-f-far to lose."

With that declaration, the fighters went for each other. Within half a foot of Kiba, Hinata collapsed. Kiba just blinked. The proctor confirmed that Hinata was unable to go on and declared Kiba the winner. Kiba smiled wanly. He then collapsed.


	7. Chuunin: Yes or No

Disclaimer: . . . . . Huh? What? I don't own Naruto . . . . . .

A/N: I'm making stuff up about the chuunin exams again so bear with me.

"" talking

'' character thoughts

(()) POV Change

_Italicized writing: _subconscious or dream

( ) my thoughts (if I have any)

_**Triple format: **_noises

((Hinata's POV))

OH DAMN!

"_What are you yelling about, sweetheart."_

Stay away from me. You're here to tease me. Just leave me alone.

"_But I love you, Hinata. How can I be here to tease you when I love you?"_

You're not really here. You left months ago and ever since I've been having these dreams about you. If you really want me to change, why don't you just come back?"

"_I haven't gone anywhere, baby. I'm right here. You can see me and I can see you. This is real, Hinata."_

No it's not! I'm dreaming. I watched you leave. I need to wake up. I need to wake up. I know this isn't real. I need to wake up.

((Regular POV))

A nurse walking by heard Hinata's screams. Rushing into the room, she tried to calm the girl. Hinata continued to scream and flail about. At a loss, the nurse called for help. When a few more nurses arrived, they were able to get the girl to relax, but not without waking her up.

"What happened?" Hinata whispered.

After the nurse explained what happened, Hinata apologized for the trouble she had caused. Telling her not to concern herself with it, the nurses left Hinata alone. This was the last thing she needed.

After checking her surrounding she finally realized where she was. Tears started to stream down her face.

"I still lost."

"I don't count it as a loss, Hinata" Kurenai said walking in the door.

Hinata looked at her teacher.

"Then what would you count it as?" Hinata asked with tears still streaming down her face.

"How far did you make it? When you answer that question, ask yourself how far you made it last time? You improved greatly! I have no doubt in my mind that you'll actually become a chuunin." Kurenai answered

Hinata sighed heavily while Kurenai continued.

"I know it seem like a loss, but you also have to think about what you overcame to get to where you are. You beat out quite a few people and so when I hear you say that you still lost, I get upset. I taught you better than that. Now, if what I just said doesn't get you, then let me tell you about the applause that you and Kiba got. No one expected that much from either of you so when they saw the two of you bring your all, they had to acknowledge that they were wrong and that no one can pre-judge anyone unless they want to be made to look stupid."

Hinata wiped the tears from her face.

"So when will I find out that I'm a chuunin?"

"A council of chuunin and jounin have two days to give their verdict. After that, a notice from the Hokage informs the participant of whether or not he or she became a chuunin and why that choice was made."

"Okay" Hinata said still looking doubtful.

Kurenai stood up.

"Don't give up hope, Hinata. I'm going to leave now."

"Are you apart of the council?" Hinata asked.

"Not this year. It would bias if I did that. I'm just going to check on Shino and Kiba."

Hinata was about to ask another question, when Kurenai spoke again.

"Since you're going to be in the hospital for at least a week, they'll deliver your notice here. Tell me _WHEN_ you get the _GOOD_ news."

Hinata nodded as her sensei left.

((Hinata's POV))

I'm glad she thinks I'm going to become a chuunin, because I don't. I've been going through my matches in my head and I just don't think they were chuunin level. Unfortunately, I've been wrong before so I hope my thinking is wrong on this.

I wonder what my father thinks of this. I'm pretty sure that he's happy to see me get this far. After all, at one point he said that I was useless and now he can see that he was wrong. He's not the only person. I proved myself to everyone in this village. If only I could prove myself to Naruto.

Please let me make it to chuunin.

- Two days later -

I'm lying in my hospital bed when a messenger comes in the door.

"Hinata Hyuuga?" he asks

"Yes" I answer

He hands me a letter. With the letter in my hands, he vanishes.

It's been two days and I know this is the letter I've been waiting for. I can't open this. Just by holding it in my heads I'm trembling. What if it says that I'm not becoming a chuunin? I don't want to go through this whole process again. I just have to open it. There isn't any other way for me to know if it's yes or no.

_**Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiipp**_

I opened the letter. Every noise was amplified and everything was moving in slow motion. I was still trembling as I read the letter out loud. I screamed. Everything went back to normal when the nurses rushed into the room.

"What's wrong? Are you are ok?"

I just nodded frantically. I had done it! I had actually accomplished one of my goals in becoming a stronger person! I was now a chuunin.


	8. The First Meeting Again

Disclaimer: Pssst. Wanna hear a secret? I don't own Naruto.

A/N: The end is a bit confusing you should know that it is a dream Hinata is having.

"" talking

'' character thoughts

(()) POV change

- - time skip

_Italicized writing: _subconscious or dreaming

((Hinata's POV))

- Two and a Half Years Later -

A lot has gone on since I've become a chuunin. Everyone else has become a chuunin except Neji. He's a jounin now. Everyone has grown physically, mental, and in success. I don't know what's been driving some people, but I know that I've been driven by the desire to become even better and Naruto.

Speaking of the boy/man of my dreams, I've heard rumors that he's suppose to be coming back soon. I can't express how badly I want those rumors to be true. I don't know how much longer I can take the dreams I've been having about him. With each day, they seem to get worse. I have to say last night had to be the worst of them all. I was running away from him like I always do in these dreams but this time I was naked. My nakedness was causing him to act more aggressively and so I got caught. If you don't know what happens next, it means you don't need to know.

If I'm completely honest with myself, I know that dream wasn't exactly my greatest fear. It's far from it actually. The problem happens to be that I can't do anything about how I'm feeling so these dreams are just teasers. The last thing I need right now is to be teased.

Moving on, I need to get out of this place for a minute. I think I'm going to go for a walk now. I haven't been on a mission in a week and I just need to do something. Better tell my father first. I don't think he'll like me just leaving.

((Regular POV))

Hinata told her dad that she was going out to stretch and clear her mind a bit. He nodded his ok and she began to walk out the door.

"Hinata, where are you going?" came the voice of Neji.

"I don't know yet actually. I just wanted to go for a walk. Would you like to come with me?"

"No, if you don't know where you're going. I'm not too fond of aimlessness."

"Suit yourself," Hinata said shrugging.

Neji let her be and Hinata went out the door toward the training grounds. She decided that she would take the long way through the village to see what was going on. That's when it happened. She saw a figure wearing orange and black. This character looked just like a taller Naruto to her. Letting her curiosity get the better of her, she followed this mysterious person. For half a mile, she followed the strange boy thinking that he was unaware of her when he threw a kunai at her.

"I know that you've been following for me quite a while now so why don't you come out?"

Having caught the kunai she threw it back and came out of hiding.

"Who are you? You don't look familiar."

The person dodged the kunai. He then turned around.

"Hinata, is that you? It's me, Naruto."

The girl, still on guard, moved closer to see if it was true. The boy wasn't lying. He was Naruto. Hinata was shocked.

((Hinata's POV))

It was Naruto! I was following the boy of my dreams for half I mile and I didn't even know it! I wanted to faint, but I forced myself to talk."

"Naruto, when did you get back to the village?"

"It's been day actually. Hey, you didn't stutter and you're not talking all shy."

"I know. It's amazing what a couple of years will do for you."

"Impressive."

I smiled.

"It looks like you've made some changes of your own." I said

"Yeah, I had my old clothes in shreds so I had these made."

We both smiled. After a few seconds of nothing, I got uncomfortable and tried to abandon him.

"Well, I'm going to the training grounds to do some training and maybe even some cloud watching. I'll see you later."

I started to walk away, when he called out my name.

"Wanna go get some ramen instead?" he smiled. "I'm kinda hungry."

"I don't have any money on me. How about another time?" I asked.

"I'll pay," he insisted.

I gave in and went with him to get some ramen. I was overjoyed that he had finally asked me to go for ramen with him, but I didn't share those feelings with him. I sat by him, ate, talked, and had good time until he asked me something weird.

"Do you think I'll become a chuunin this time around?"

I kinda choked on my ramen. Clearing my throat, I answered.

"Of course you will. There's no way that with all the training you've doing that you won't."

That was the most emotion I had shown the whole time. His question caused me to remember why I have the biggest crush on him. With that in mind, I continued.

"Do you remember what I told you before your match in the last chuunin exams?"

He nodded.

"That's still true you know. So that's how I know that this time around for sure that you'll make it."

He smiled at me.

"You know, Hinata. I really like you. You've been awesome to me."

I thought I was going to burst into a million pieces. Wanting to avoid that at all costs, I thanked him for his comments and for buying the ramen and told him I had to go. For some reason he wasn't going to let go that easy.

"Why are you trying to leave so quickly? I thought you were going to the training grounds to just relax a little bit."

I now regretted telling him where I was going.

"I just realized what time it is and . . . that my father . . . wanted me to . . . do something for him. I'll see you later. Gotta run!"

I leaped to the rooftops and bounded home. When I finally got to the compound, I went straight to my room and put my head in my pillow. Have you heard a fangirl squeal? The scream I let out would equal about ten fangirls.

- That Night -

"_Hi, Hinata."_

Hi, Naruto.

"_How was your day?"_

What happened to the "I love you, Hinata, Marry me, Hinata" stuff?

"_In reality, I'm back in Konoha and you talked to me without losing your cool. You even had a bowl of ramen with me. So I guess I don't need to egg you on about your crush me. You finally made a move." _

Good. I was starting to want to stop sleeping.

"_You know you liked those dreams."_

So what if I did?

"_Just tell me when you're ready for me to come back."_

Alright.

-2 minutes of awkward silence-

Can you do me a favor?

"_Anything."_

Can we plan one of the "naughty" dreams sometime next week?

"_Of course we can."_

Okay then. I have to wake up now. I'm being called for breakfast. So I'll talk to you later?

"_Of course. Goodbye, Hinata."_

Goodbye, Naruto.


	9. Dream Achieved

A/N: It's been a long time coming hasn't it? It's been months since I've updated this story but I have my reason for that. Anyway, I'm getting back to the story because I need to finish it.

Disclaimer: In the words of T.I. "You know what it is"

"" Talking

'' Thoughts

- - Time Skip

() my thoughts

(()) POV Change

((Hinata POV))

I've been really bored lately. I'm not saying that the missions are too easy or anything. It's just that they're nothing to get excited about. So what do you do when you have nothing to do? You walk through the village to find something anything really. As I continue to walk aimless I hear someone call my name. I turn around to find Naruto bounding towards me with a big smile his face. A part of me wants to know what he's smiling about while another part wants to run away from the beautiful boy. Before I have the time to decide, he's stops right in front me.

"Hinata-chan, are you doing anything?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Do you want to get some ice cream with me?"

I checked my pockets to see if I had money this time and again I didn't. I was about to tell him so when he pulled out his wallet.

"You're not going to get away with you don't have any money, Hinata-chan. Besides I don't mind paying for you."

I chuckled nervously. He just continued to smile at me and he took my hand. For so long I had managed to stop the blushing and stuttering, but I could feel it all coming back now. My checks colored and I would have said one word I knew would have stuttered. Luckily for me, he was content with holding my hand and gently pulling me along.

((Regular POV))

Naruto finally stopped in front of the ice cream parlor (didn't know what else to call it). He turned to face the Hyuuga. He saw the color in her checks and decided that it would be better if he just got them seated. Pulling her to follow him, he entered the parlor and quickly found a booth close to the door.

"You can stop blushing now," Naruto said letting go of her hand and sitting down.

Timidly, the blue-haired girl sat. She tried to avoid looking at him, but because Naruto was still staring at her she found it hard.

"What kinda ice cream do you want?" Naruto said smirking at Hinata shyness.

"I'll have peanut butter cup," the girl replied.

Naruto went to the counter to order the ice. While he did so, Hinata crept to the door to escape. Naruto performed his kage bushin jutsu to stop her.

"Trying to get away from me again?" asked the real Naruto.

"I just remembered that I have to . . ." Hinata began.

Naruto held up his hand. The girl closed her mouth. Naruto took her hands and lead her back to the table. He didn't let go of her hands this time.

"Last time you gave me the excuse that you forgot to do something for you dad. I found out that you were lying not soon after that. Did I do something do you that would make you want to get away from me?"

"No Naruto-kun, you haven't done anything do me. It's just that I . . ." Hinata sighed.

"You have a crush on me?" Naruto finished.

Hinata went bright red and started stammering about how they should talk about something else. Naruto smiled and kissed the girl's lips. It was all Hinata could do to not pass out.

"I've been thinking about a lot of things lately. One thing in particular is you. How kind you are to me, how much you've grown, and how I've been longing to confide in someone. I need someone like you to be . . . to be . . . to be my girlfriend. Will you be my girlfriend?" Naruto finally sputtered.

((Hinata's POV))

HE wants to be MY BOYFRIEND. He wants ME to be HIS GIRLFRIEND.

"YES! I'll be your girlfriend. Nothing would make me happier than being your girlfriend." I virtually yelled.

He smiled. God I love that smile. He kissed me again and this time it was deeper. He broke the kiss with another smile. He then touched my face.

"I'm glad you're my girlfriend now."

"I'm glad I'm you girlfriend now too," I said nuzzling to him.

-Three Hours Later–

Naruto and I spent the last three hours walking and talking together. I don't think I've been this happy since I found out I was a chuunin.

((Regular POV))

As they walked through the village together, Naruto couldn't help but notice how happy Hinata was. He hadn't seen her like this in a long time and he was looking forward to keeping her so happy. Unfortunately, the happiness was going to have to end for the night. Naruto looked at the setting sun with a sigh.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"I should take you home now," Naruto replied.

Hinata released a sigh of her own. She wasn't ready for the night to end, but she knew that her father wouldn't like if she stayed out so late. She took Naruto's hand in hers.

"You're right. Let's go," she said trying to hide her disappointment.

The two walked to until the reached the compound. Naruto looked at Hinata who was looked at her feet. Naruto gently took her chin in his hand and lifted her chin. He kissed on more time.

"I think was the best day I've ever had. If neither of us have a mission tomorrow, can we do this again?"

Hinata could hear the need in his voice. She gave him a small smile.

"Yes. I'd love to do this again," she looked down at her feet again and looked back up. "Well I guess . . . this is goodnight then."

"Yeah," Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

Hinata was bout walk in when Naruto called her name.

"Give me one more kiss, please?"

The girl smiled and wrapped her arms around the boy's neck. The couple's lips met again. They broke apart smiling at each other and finally went their separate ways.

A/N: There is only one more chapter after this. It's going to be the epilogue. I'm glad to say that it's almost finished.


	10. Epilogue: Happy Happy Joy Joy

A/N: Alright everybody. It's the last chapter, the epilogue. I'm happy about and I'm sad. I could give you some sap story about how this story came about and blah, blah, blah, but I'm ready to end it. So thanks for reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: I've written ten chapter of this story and I still don't own Naruto.

"" Talking

'' Thoughts

(()) POV Change

- - Time skip

((Regular POV))

- Five Years Later-

In the last six years a lot has gone on. There's Sasuke "killing" Orochimaru, there's the alliance with the Sound, the rookie nine turning 21, and plenty more. No matter how important these events may be, they don't matter as much as the one occurring now.

"AHHHHH!" Hinata screams, squeezing her husband's hand.

"Just one more push," the doctor coos.

"AHHHHH!" the Hyuuga screams for the last time.

The room is suddenly filled with the cries of a baby girl. After cleaning the child, the doctor hands it to the mother.

"She's so beautiful," the father whispers.

The man wipes a couple tears away. Hinata smiles at him.

"She's got your hair, Naruto-kun,"

The man doesn't trust himself to speak so he nodded in agreement. The child let's out a coo, causing the mother to chuckle lightly.

"Welcome to the world, Sumi Uzamaki," Hinata breathed.

Hinata handed the child to its father with a tired smile. The blonde held the child in his arms oh so carefully, with tears still welling up in his pools of blue. He looked back at his wife who was worn out. He sat down beside the bed looking at his child again with a big smile on his face.

"The two great loves of my life. I'll never let anyone harm you."

The doctor tapped his shoulder, bringing him back to reality.

"May I take her to the nursery so that the rest of the family can lay eyes upon her?"

The man hugged his child one more time and handed her to the doctor. His eyes now fell exclusively on his wife. He brushed the stray hairs from her face which caused her to release a weak moan of "Naruto".

"Yes, sweetheart?" he answered.

"I love you," she breathed lightly squeezing his head.

"With all my heart, Hinata-chan, I love you too," he replies kissing her hand.

The Hyuuga gave a small smile before closing her eyes to sleep.

((Hinata's POV))

-3 hours later-

I'm a mother of a beautiful blonde-haired girl named Sumi. As I'm holding her in my arms, breast feeding her, I can't help but realize that this is beyond anything I've ever dreamed. Never once did I think that things could be this good, but I guess it had too. For so long I had been pushed around, tossed aside, and thought of as useless. That isn't me anymore though. Now I have all I could ever want and more. Just thinking about everything makes tears come to my eyes.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Naruto asks, brushing the tears away.

"I'm so happy right now," I say stifling a sob.

He smiles warmly at me and kisses my forehead.

Sumi stops suckling, and lets out a tiny burp so after.

"She's definitely be a ramen lover," Naruto chuckles.

I giggle at the thought of father and daughter slurping ramen by the bowl. My thoughts are interrupted by the "aw's" that erupted.

"She's sleeping," Hanabi coos.

I kiss the head of the child and let Naruto place in the hospital crib.

"Alright," Naruto says. "It's time for the mother to get some rest too."

There are a few groans of disappointment but everyone leaves the room so that I mimic Sumi. Naruto kisses me on the forehead again and begins to leave.

"Don't leave, Naruto-kun," I whisper. "I can't sleep without you."

He willingly comes back to the recliner beside me and tells me to get some rest. Smiling wanly, I close my eyes dreaming of how great things turned out.

A/N: So there it is the end. It's cheesy and fluffy I know, but this is how I feel a NaruHina story should be.


End file.
